You Matter To Me
by infinitekitten
Summary: Emilia Potter, twin to the infamous Marauder James Potter and a proud Hufflepuff. All her life she has stayed hidden behind her brother afraid of being left behind but after a rough summer with Sirius Black living with them, it seems like he is ready to leave her behind. Read as Emilia tries to stop depending on her brother and takes her own life into her hands.


**A/N Excuse my British slang, I am trying my best lol. Face Claims: Kaya S** **codelario as** **Emilia Potter and Nicholas Hoult as Oliver Williams and Jordan Fisher as Corey Smith. For Lily, James and Remus, there are too many people to choose from so I'll just leave it to your imagination.**

My whole life it has been James and Emilia, the Potter twins. James the clever and outspoken and then there is me, Emilia the shy and quiet one. Where James is tall, I am barely 5'2. James has stunning hazel eyes, and I am stuck with dull muddy green eyes. My brother oozes confidence and his presence demands attention; I am nothing but a whisper amongst a crowd. I have grown up hidden behind my brother, afraid to be seen. I love my brother James more than anything but; I am tired of being referred as his shadow. This year will be different; I will walk with James side by side. I will not be left behind, I, Emilia "Lee" Potter will be seen.

Today marks the first day of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My family is gathered together on platform 9 ¾ at the very busy Kings Cross Train Station. My mum and dad are both sternly talking to James and my adopted brother Sirius Black. Sirius, is one of my brothers closes mates, just like James he has an incredible presence. He came to live with us our sixth year after running away and being disowned from his pureblood mad family.

"Emilia darling, listen here" I hear my mum say, I look up at her with a shy smile as she leads me away from all the boys, "I am extremely proud of you, I want you to know that, I know you had a rough summer, with James being chosen to be Head Boy and you not being chosen to be Head Girl, but things will be okay" my mum says with a sweet smile. Tears come to my eyes; she takes my hands in her own.

"I love you mum" I say with blurry eyes.

"I love you too dear, take care of your brothers my little badger, you know how they can get" I nod my head and hug my mum tightly.

"Lee! Hurry up! The train's gonna leave soon!" James shouts. My mum kisses my head and lets me go, I run up to the boys and give my dad a big hug.

"Emilia you be good" he says and ruffles my dark hair.

"Daddy's girl" I hear James scoff, I stick my tongue out at him childishly. The boys and I get our trunks and head away from our parents.

"Oh Emilia before I forget, do tell your boyfriend that I send my regards!" I hear my mum shout. My cheeks burn with embarrassment; the boys stop walking and turn toward me with shocked expressions.

"Boyfriend?!" they shout at the same time, I open my mouth to speak but can't find any words.

"Please tell me mums joking around Lee" James says with a look of disgust at the thought that I would have a boyfriend. I start to feel irritated and angry; I push past the boys and head straight to the train. I don't get why they acted the way they acted, I know I am not exactly bloody drop dead gorgeous, but I like to think I'm easy on the eyes.

* * *

I head straight to the prefects compartment to claim my seat before anyone else gets there. I open the sliding compartment door and see a tall and extremely fit boy dressed in Hufflepuff robes, Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal and hardworking bunch. My face turns red at the sight of his light blue eyes; he catches my stare and smiles. He walks up to me, takes my face in his hands and kisses me, hard. My head explodes with tiny fireworks, my heart feels like it is about to burst with the overwhelming sensation. He pulls away with a small smirk gracing his handsome face.

"You don't have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that Emmy"

"I think I have an idea Oli" I say my face hot with blush; I lean into him and peck him on the lips but he decides to start snogging the daylights out of me.

Oliver Williams, my boyfriend, a fellow prefect and he so happens to one of the fittest boys in Hogwarts, we have been seeing each other for half a year now. He is one of the reasons I have decided to come out of my shell and try to stand out more. He pulls away from me with one more peck and I reluctantly unlatch myself from him.

"As much as I enjoy this, I think other prefects are going to show up any minute love" he says and we take a seat closest to the window next to each other. I lean my head on his shoulder and he holds my hand as we wait for others to show.

It doesn't take long for someone to slide open the compartment door. A beautiful red headed girl appears in the door way dressed in Gryffindor robes, Gryffindor the house for the brave and determined people, her eyes meet mine and she lets out a huge grin. "Emilia!" she squeals and I jump up and run into her open arms. This beautiful girl is Lily Evans, a really dear friend of mine and one of the smartest girls I know.

"You look different Emilia, did you do something to your hair?" she asks me grabbing the end of my hair and tugging on it, I laugh and shake my head.

"Well you look different, more determined"

"I promise you Lily I haven't done anything" I say and rub the back of my neck, Oli laughs at Lily's insisting. She looks behind me and sees Oli, a smile graces her lips.

"Of course, Hello Oliver" she says slyly, I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Oli and my relationship isn't exactly secret to everyone, everyone in our house knows, of course Lily knows and my parents know simply because Oli asked their permission to start seeing me.

"I'm sorry I didn't owl you as much as I said I would, I was having a rough summer" I tell Lily, she looks at me understandingly and nods.

"It's perfectly fine Emilia, I understand completely"

We all sit down and start talking about our summer; Lily tells us that her sister Petunia has finally moved in with her husband Vernon Dursley. Oli talks about all the Quidditch matches he saw and how he practiced all summer for recruiters, Oli hopes to play for a professional team after graduation. I watch as his face shines with happiness as he talks animatedly, like he always does when he talks about Quidditch. I sit quietly and listen to them talk about what they did and feel left out. I hardly went out all of break and to make things worse James and I haven't really spoken during the summer. He was always with Sirius, going to muggle parties with Sirius, playing Quidditch with Sirius and worst of all replacing me with Sirius. I know he wasn't doing it intentionally but it still hurt, especially because my own twin didn't know I had a boyfriend and from his reactions earlier didn't think enough of me to even get one.

I feel Oli squeeze my hand, I look down at my hand and see Oli's bigger hand in my small one. I smile and lean onto him the smell of peppermint strong on his robes instantly calms me down.

"You two are disgustingly adorable" Lily says with faked annoyance, rolling her eyes at our affection.

"We are, aren't we love?" Oli says cheekily and kisses my head. I giggle and blush at the affection in his voice.

Soon the compartment is full with prefects from each house, Hufflepuff, house for the loyal and patient, Ravenclaw the house best known for intelligence, Slytherin, house of the cunning and Gryffindor house of the brave and courageous. The only people missing are my brother and one of his other close mates, Remus Lupin. Lily who has been pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes finally stops her pacing and starts to approach where Oli and I are sitting peacefully, her face scrunched up in anger,

"Emilia, where is your awful brother and Remus?" she says her voice full of frustration. "We have to start the meeting soon and they are late."

I sigh, "I could go look for them Lily" Oli says, Lily shakes her head and looks pointedly at the door.

"Remus is probably dragging James by his hair right now, oh and Emilia, you really should go put your robes on" without waiting for my response she leaves us.

Oli laughs at Lily's anger, "James really knows how to ruffle her feathers" I nod in agreement.

"But James doesn't mean to upset her, he's just a little daft at times, you know he truly does fancy her" my brother has been in love with Lily from the moment he laid eyes on her and he isn't exactly shy about his feelings about her, everyone in Hogwarts knows.

"All men get a little daft around fit girls, I would know, I so happen to have the fittest girl in all of Hogwarts sitting right next to me holding my hand" Oli says, leans over and kisses my cheek affectionately. I know he is greatly exaggerating at how fit I am but I can't help but smile widely at his praise. He is the first boy to ever give me any attention like this, the first boy who has ever held my heart.

"Well I really should listen to Lily and go put my robes on" I say regrettably ruining the moment.

Oli chuckles, "Do you want me to join you?" my face I'm sure is bright red at his bold statement. "It's not like I haven't seen you in a state of undress before, I hope you remember last month at the Malfoy's Ball" he winks at me and I am sure I will faint.

"I'm leaving now" I stand quickly; he laughs at my sudden movement. I make my escape out of the crowded compartment and down the hall to where the small washroom lies. I enter the tiny, cramped stall and begin to change. My mind can't help but drift to the night of the Malfoy Ball, I remember getting all pampered up and dressed in my finest robes. That night was the first time I was seeing Oli since break started.

I remember telling my parents how excited I was, that me, little shy Emilia was going to the ball, with a boy. How my mum's face shined with excitement and my dad's with a worried frown, afraid that I would get up to trouble with Oli. I will never forget, that night marked our half year anniversary and being a couple of hormonal teens with the help of a little firewhiskey, things progressed really quickly that night, I won't lie when I say I wasn't expecting the night to end that way. But in a way I'm glad it did, I'm glad I know what love feels like.

I shake my head of all the sudden memories that had just intruded my brain and finish getting dressed. I look in the tiny mirror in the cramped washroom and see my usually light skin, red with blush. I straighten my yellow and black tie that signifies which house I am in, "Hufflepuff and proud" I mumble to myself and smile.

I exit the small washroom and head back to the prefect's train compartment, I see Oli talking animatedly to Corey Smith a slim looking boy and one of the Ravenclaw prefects. The two of them are somewhat good friends. I make my way back to my seat trying to avoid walking into anyone. I reach my seat and overhear Corey tell Oli about a new broom he got as a birthday gift. I take a my seat next to Oli and he instantly throws his arm around my shoulders; I snuggle into his embrace and listen as he talks to Corey about Quidditch.

I look around the compartment and see that James and Remus are still absent, I sigh with worry. Maybe James is upset at me and doesn't want to see me. A frown grows on my face at the thought of my brother being miffed at me. We hardly fight at all or get annoyed at each other, growing up I've always been the one to do as James says afraid of him leaving me behind but ever since break we have drifted apart. I let out a sad sigh, I tend to overthink things that don't need overthinking.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the unmistakable voice of my twin, we all can hear James loud voice echoing the train hallways. "I can't even believe it Moony, my little sister and some random bloke! It can't be true!" I hear him say with a perplexed tone.

I feel Oli squeeze my shoulder in comfort, I look up at him and see his brows furrowed in anger at James statement. James bursts through the doors with a tall and lanky Remus following him. I narrow my eyes at James my previous thoughts of being worried about him vanish, as if he feels my glare James head snaps toward me. He looks at the arm wrapped around my shoulders and traces it back to Oli and his face morphs into horrified look.

"Him?! That's the bloke you fancy?!" he screeches, his arms waving all over the place and his eyes wide with shock. He turns and glares at Oli; "Williams, if you don't get your hands off her, I'll take them off by force" he takes his wand out and points it toward Oli threating to hex him if he doesn't do as he is told.

My eye twitches, oh I am so miffed right now and I have had it, I stand up and get up in James's face, "James! You sit your arse down and stop being a complete and utter prat!" I shout in distress, everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I have never in all my years at Hogwarts snapped at anyone, I've always been sweet little Emilia. The compartment is in complete silence the atmosphere is tense as everyone is waiting to see who is going to speak next.

James gapes at me, "You can't be serious Lee!" he says his eyes full of worry. I sigh suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at him.

"Please James, we can talk about it later, we have all been waiting for you to start the meeting, and now you are here so we can start" I beg him to drop the topic. He nods reluctant to leave me while I am upset and stalks away slowly forgetting that Remus entered the compartment with him. "All you gits can go back to you own conversations now!" James shouts annoyed at the on lookers. Everyone suddenly turns away. Remus approaches me slowly; afraid I might snap at him as well. Something I would never do to Remus, he's just too sweet and kind to ever be miffed at.

"He's just worried about you Lee, you haven't really been yourself lately" Remus says.

"Well he needs to realize that I have to be my own person now. It's not right for us to always be together anymore. Soon enough we are going to go our separate ways, it's not always going to be James and Emilia."

As if sensing my distress Remus wraps his arms around me his robes have the faint smell of chocolate on them. "He knows that, maybe he just wants to spend his last year with you before you leave all of us and behind" he say trying to comfort me. He breaks the hug and steps away. Remus always knows how to calm me down, just like Lily he is also is one of my dear friends.

I look up at him and take in his features, from his light sandy brown hair to his green eyes. My eyes settle on the scattered scars all around his face a frown graces my lips. No matter how many times I ask he will never tell me how he got them. "Stop staring at me like that" Remus says with red cheeks. I let out loud laugh and move away from him, I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and kiss my cheek.

"Trying to steal my girl, Lupin?"

I turn and see Oli he playfully eyes Remus up and down, I smile, "Remus, you know my boyfriend Oliver"

Remus nods and awkwardly half waves at Oli, "It's nice to see you Lupin, have a good summer?" Oli says kindly.

Remus nods, "I had a lovely break."

"That's good."

"Right" Remus looks at me then to Oli and shakes his head. "Well I better join the Head Boy, he looks like a hurt puppy" I look over to where James is sitting, sure enough his arms are crossed over his chest and he is pouting.

"Goodbye Lee, Williams."

"Goodbye Remus" I say and then he leaves us.

"I don't think Lupin likes me much" Oli says with a nervous voice.

I face him and get on my toes to place a kiss on his lips, he looks at me shocked by my sudden public display of affection. I would never do something so bold in front of others before, but the new me will enjoy it.

"Don't look so surprised you git" I say playfully, he smiles widely at me. "It's our last year and I have grown over the break, I'm ready to stop being boring old Emilia"

Oli scoffs, "You've never been boring to me Emmy and I can really see that you've grown" he says slyly looking over my figure. I feel my face turn red with embarrassment, while Oli laughs at my reaction. I shove him playfully and he takes my face in his hands and pulls me into a kiss. This kiss is sweet and slow, full of passion and love. He keeps his hands firmly gripping my face and mine instantly reach up and tangle themselves in his neatly placed light brown hair.

"Oi! Stop snogging in front of us and let's get this bloody meeting over with!" James shouts. We separate reluctantly; Oli has a light blush on his cheeks from our heated snog. I imagine that my face is just as red and if not, more. He grabs my hand and drags me to a seat.

"Now that they are done let us begin" Lily says with a laugh. "Be sure to pay close attention, we need this year to go smoothly."

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
